1. Field
The invention generally relates to cellular telephone communications and, more particularly, to a system and method for managing the cellular network services for a cellular network user terminal (UT).
2. Background
A wireless cellular telephone user terminal (UT) may be put into service for a customer through a service provider, which may a different entity than a network provider, i.e., the entity providing the wireless communications infrastructure. The activation process may requires that once the service provider determines that the customer should be authorized for service, the service provider contacts the network provider. The services offered to the UT customer may be based upon user-provided information and the type of services requested. Some of this information may be distributed to the network provider, along with a unique address to identify the UT.
If a UT customer wishes to modify their account options, user and operator exchange of account and device information, UT address, and the like, the changes are typically communicated via fax, voice call, or email, where they are entered by a customer service representative. Such a process is not only costly and time consuming, but may also result in errors. Further, changes to some account management features are either not offered, or not encouraged.
The end result is that once a customer establishes an account, it is unlikely that the customer will make account modifications, even if the customer's needs change. Alternately, the number and kinds of account modifications that are offered to a customer are limited.
It would be advantageous if a customer had greater control over their account options.
It would be advantageous if third-party controls could be created to manage a class of UT accounts.